


Hearts and rainbows in the sky

by Syd_Milkshake



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syd_Milkshake/pseuds/Syd_Milkshake
Summary: Alexei likes to be affectionate, Murray doesn't mind.Really this is just a hug and a kiss on the cheek.





	Hearts and rainbows in the sky

[](https://imgur.com/PcapEnC)


End file.
